The Unexpected Marriage
by Percabeth Lover12
Summary: Annabeth hates Percy and his big ego, but when the gods arrange the campers marriages what will happen? Who will be with who? And will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth hates Percy and his big ego, but when the gods arrange the campers marriages what will happen? Who will be with who? And will sparks fly?**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Hey! My name is Annabeth chase and I go to a camp named Camp Half-Blood. This isn't any ordinary camp. This is a camp for demi-gods. Yes the ones in Greek mythology and the olymian gods and stuff. My mother is Athena, so my father is a mortal. Right now im sparring with the all time big hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. He is so annoying. He think he's the best just `cause he beat Kronos. I bet right now your thinking why would I be partners with him if I think these things about him. Well, this is what happened.

I was on my way to class when Percy decides to join me.

"Hey!", he said to me with his sly grin that he thinks will win over every girls heart.

"What do you want?" I said a little too harshly.

He said, "I just thought that because we're going to the same class, I thought we could walk together."

I stop and glare at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you think you should be praised because you're _the _Percy Jackson and that every girl should swoon over you!"

With that he walked away. He is such a jerk. I hate him. When I got to class everyone had a partner except for _him. _Ya, him as in Percy Jackson. So, he ended up being my partner.

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know what I did, but she is rather harsh. We went to quest together all the time and we were fine. We weren't friends but we weren't enemies either. All of a sudden now she's whack. To tell you the truth I kind of think she's cute. With her curly honey blond hair like a princess, grey eyes that look like she's analyzing you. You see I have had a crush on her since our first quest to retrieve the bolt for Zeus. Anyway, so here we are sparring and she just glares at me.

"Could you stop glaring at me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked her.

She stopped for a second and stared at me, then continued sparring. Then Chiron our camp instructor grabs everyone's attention.

"Attention campers" he started " the gods have arranged marriages for some of you campers. Please check the bulletin board to know your spouse."

My eyes and Annabeth's eyes both widened hopping we were not on the list. At least that was what I was thinking anyways. I just kept hoping and hoping while I was making my way to the board ( with annabeth by my side).

**Hope you enjoyed this story because this is my first story. **

**Can you guess what will happen next?**

**If I get at least 3-7 reviews I will upload the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. I would love to thank everyone for the reviews. I got much more than I expected. And in this story Selena and Charles aren't dead.**

Annabeths P.O.V

I can't believe what Chiron just said. The gods can't just pair us up! I saw Percy's eyes wide too. I bet he was hoping that he wasn't on the list or if he was he would be with anybody but me. I was just starring at him when Percy when he turns around to look at me. I turn my head quickly and I think a blush crept up my face. When I look toward the board, there were so many people crowded around it that we had to push our way through to get there. When I get there I look through the list.

Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez

Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll

Selena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf

Drew Tanaka and Nico Di Angelo

Annabeth Chase and Perceus Jackson

There were some other people that are just new but who cares when I have to be marrying Percy Jackson. I look at Percy and see a smile on his face, but when he turns to look at me he has a blank expression. How can he have a blank look on his face when the people who hate each other are supposed to be together? Then I hear a pop noise I turn around and see the gods. Well not all the gods, but my mom, Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hermes are there. When everyone notices that they are there they speak up.

Poseidon's the first to speak up.

"We all no this is sudden, but Lord Zeus has requested that we need demi-gods of different skills to have children. This way they are most likely to be stronger" he started, " there are no changes to who you must be with, but if you have a problem please do speak to Aphrodite because she is the one who did the match making."

All of a sudden Nico shouts "so you think Drew is the perfect person for me. Well she's not she's a monster. A crazy Aphrodite chick!"

"Nico!" screams Aphrodite "don't speak about your fiancé like that!"

While this is happening I walk away toward my cabin and I guess i took a long nap because the sun was going down and Malcolm said he wanted to talk to me.

Percy's P.O.V

What I saw on the list was really un-expecting. Me and Annabeth! I think this was a really good day for me I look at Annabeth and see her staring at me when I turn to look at her I put on a blank face just in case and she just turns away. Wait was that a blush I see. Anyway the gods just appear. My dad, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite and Hermes.

My dad is first to speak.

"We all no this is sudden, but Lord Zeus has requested that we need demi-gods of different skills to have children. This way they are most likely to be stronger" he started, " there are no changes to who you must be with, but if you have a problem please do speak to Aphrodite because she is the one who did the match making."

I stifle a laugh because my dad was just blaming Aphrodite for the matching.

But what Nico says puts a huge grin on my face. I swear I was going to laugh in front of every.

"So you think Drew is the perfect person for me. Well she's not she's a monster. A crazy Aphrodite chick!"

I look at Drew and she has a killing glare on. Then Aphrodite speaks up.

"Nico!" screams Aphrodite "don't speak about your fiancé like that!"

Then I fell something move beside me and see annabeth leave toward her cabin. I just let her leave. What Hermes said got my attention back.

"From now on" he began "your fiancés will be living in your cabin. As in the woman sleeps in the guys cabin. So in your cabins will have a second floor that is kind of made like a hotel. This will start tonight."

Wow is all I can think. Annnabeth sleeping with me is just wow. They let us go to our cabin to pack our clothing to the upstairs. When I went up what I saw was amazing. The walls were sea green like my eyes, the bed board was a dark brown and the sheets were grey. Did I mention that it was a king size bed. The pillow sheet and blanket were a darker shade than the bed sheets. The curtains were also grey that gets mixed in with some sea green. There was also a dark brown desk, im guessing is for annabeth. And a grand closet. I guess when we move in it will have more things for us to place.

Then I leave to check on annabeth and tell her what happened, but im guessing Malcolm already told her because when I got there she was already packing.

"Malcolm told you already" I guessed.

"yeah" she responded " ok im ready. Is the place nice"

"you don't have a problem with this set up?"

"I do, but it's not like we could do anything about. Lets just get this night over with"

And with that we made our way toward my cabin.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Im hoping on having a percabeth moment on the next chapter, but not to have them together actually.**

**Because of the number of reviews I had on the first chapter im hoping on having about 15 reviews for this chapter**

**Because its summer im might upload everyday or so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Sorry guys! Im just not feeling it for this story.**

**I also don't have time because of applying for high school and stuff like that.**

**So if any one wants to adopt this story go ahead. You don't have to PM me or anything just take it.**


End file.
